stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Strongman/Games
Stuffed: The Real Begin= Charle the Strongman, or just simply known as the Strongman, was the main mascot of Strongman's Arcade in 1980 before it had to close down due to the police finding out someone died before the opening of the place. Appearance The Strongman is a tall humanoid with red cheeks, red lipstick and a moustache. He has yellow eyes and is always seen wearing a gray shirt along with a red bowtie on it. - Remastered= Charle the Strongman is a decomissioned human-looking animtronic kept inside a backroom of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place, that was going to serve as one of the antagonist in the cancelled Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered game. The Strongman was originally the main mascot of the Strongman's Arcade in 1980, but was locked away after the place closed down due to a murder that was believed to have been caused by its main mascot. Years later after being kept inside various locations where he was believed to have committed various murders, Bob became aware of the danger that this animatronic possesed and so decided to contain him inside a container behind The Office. Appearance Coming soon... Behavior As the nights progress, the player must had checked the room behind them to see if the Strongman was lurking there. Once the player has shined the flashlight on the Strongman, he would had walk backwards and dissapear immedeatly. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused him to jumpscare the player resulting into a game over. Trivia *The Strongman is provided with the fourth part of the HFS Program, being the "Protective" fragment. *After the events of Night 5, it is revealed that the Strongman, along with the main mascots of the place, were bought by Fazbear Entertainment and sent to their newest establishment for spare parts. *The reason why Charle the Strongman is absent as a Night Eater is because he is always locked in the room behind the office, that was supposed to be checked regularly by Toby Fox. *His design was heavily inspired by Withered Bonnie's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. - }} |-|Stuffed 2= Charle the Strongman is a decommisioned human-like animatronic stored inside the Scraps Room of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. He serves as the most powerful antagonist of Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's, and starts moving on Night 4. Before being stored at the Burger Kingdom, he was originally contained inside a backroom of Frederick and Friends Family Diner in 2035. However, after the restaurant closed down, Federico abandoned the animatronics and locked them inside a storage room, which caused their costumes to rot, their endoskeletons to rust, and to lose some of their parts. Apperance Coming soon... Behavior The Strongman first becomes active on Night 4 and onwards (along with Frederick). He will start in the Scraps Room, before then proceeding to move into the Main Hall, the Service Corridor, the Storage Room, the Office Entrance, and behind the window of your Security Office. After that, Sugar will then proceed to move into the left door of your office. You must then quickly shut the door avoid getting killed or else the Strongman will jumpscare the player, instantly giving them a Game Over. But to be awared, there is a chance that he might break down the door and kill you anyways. Trivia *The Strongman reoresents the protective and misunderstood side of Fedriz. - Return to Fedetronic= The Strongman, now nicknamed as the Phantom Strongman, was going to make his fourth appearance in Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic as one of the most aggresive active antagonists, prior to its cancellation. After Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom closed down and Luca took the ownerships of the place, the Strongman was dismanteled and stored inside the Scraps Room/Arcade from Pup's Italian Restaurant. Appearance Coming soon... Behavior The Strongman would have been first active on Night 3 and onwards. He would've started on the Scraps Room/Arcade and eventually proceeded to move to the Scraps Room Entrance, the Office Back Entrance and then into your Security Office. After that, the player must have either reprogrammed the Strongman to go back at his starting location while he was in the office's hallway or window or activated the A.I infrared communication to make him go away while he was inside the office (all by using the password "ZLKA"). Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused him to jumpscare the player. resulting into a game over. Trivia *The reason why this version of the Strongman is nicknamed as the "Phantom" Strongman due to how his burned wooden costume resembled the Phantom Animatronics from FNAF 3. *Despite popular belief, the Strongman did not actually kill Federico during the Night 3 Audio Message, as he confused him with the Origin Strongman. - The Real End= - }} |-|Gallery= Stuffed: The Real Begin FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE 0x1968E81F.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0xB0ABF377.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x73EF5EC4.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0xB8EA5126.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0xBA2895B0.png Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's 4 (1).png|The Strongman in the title screen from the old versions of the game. backroomall.png stronk3.png stronk2.png stronk.png stronk1.png officewindowstrongman.png|The Strongman looking at the player through the window from the office. stronk4.png|The Strongman at the left door of the office. office.png|The Strongman in the office. stronk.gif|The Strongman's jumpscare stronkoldscare.gif|An outdated jumpscare of the Strongman that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. Webp.net-gifmaker (79).gif|The Strongman at the window after the door uses reach their limit (Version 1). Webp.net-gifmaker (78).gif|The Strongman's jumpscare after his song has ended. gameover.png|The Strongman looking at Gene Ventura's remains with Fedetronic in the Game Over screen. game over.png|The Strongman staring at the player in an outdated Game Over screen. stronkicon.png|The Strongman's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. strongman.png|The Strongman's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with his A.I up to Very Hard. strongman1.png|The Strongman's texture in the first cutscene. strongman2.png|The Strongman's texture in the second to last cutscenes. stronkman mask.png|The Strongman's point of view during the last cutscene. Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic arcadestrongman.jpg|The Strongman slumped on the floor of the Scraps Room/Arcade. backentrancestrongman.jpg|The Strongman down the hallway of the Scraps Room Entrance. backentrancestrongman1.jpg|The Strongman down the hallway of the Office Back Entrance. officewindowstrong.jpg|The Strongman in the office's window. officecentralstrongman.jpg|The Strongman down the office hall. officestrongman.jpg|The Strongman in the office. stronky.gif|The Strongman's jumpscare. strongman1.png|The Strongman's texture in the first cutscene/flashback. 7.png|The Strongman's render for the Extras Menu. Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Gameover-0.png| Miscellanous Charle_the_strongman_by_fedetronic-d8rrgve.png|The original Strongman from the Strongman's Arcade. Withered strongman by fedetronic-d8rrifx.png|The Withered Strongman, the first concept for the Episode 1 counterpart of the Strongman. Dead.png|The Rotten Strongman, the second concept for his Episode 1 counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Stuffed: The Real Begin Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Gordon Arc Category:Suspended Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc